Caught
by Ruqas
Summary: Edgerton's caught him, now he gets to keep him


There were a few things that every slave knew. One of these things were, that you're now allowed to run. You're not even aloud to think about it. Because you get caught. And who had caught a running slave could either keep it or return it to it's owner. Slave hunters were mostly cruel men and women but no slave would ever run without a good reason. He swallowed and hoped, that he was kept by the hunter. Master would kill him, if he was returned.

Thoughtful he looked at the slave on the other side of the mirror. Bruised cheek, black eye, whipping marks on his back and chest and definitely to thin. He already had a slave. A good slave. He didn't need another one. But he was already looking for this slave before he had run. He sighed and went to his boss' office. „I'll take him.". Andrews looked at him as if he had said he would get his hair coloured in pink, but nodded anyway. After all it was his right to do so.

He looked up, when the door was opened. A tall man with dark hair gets into the room. He looks dangerous. When the man looked at him, he looked hurriedly on the table. „What's your name?", asked the man. He swallowed. „My... my former name was Don Eppes, Sir.", he whispered. The man nodded before he got up. „My name's Ian Edgerton. I'm the one who caught you. You're coming with me.". He nodded and stands up. To his surprise Edgerton didn't took the leash but waited for him to walk next to him. That was new to him but that was Edgerton's decision. Edgerton's caught him, now he gets to keep him.

When they were in an abandoned floor he looked at the slave. „Listen, I have to claim you. Be glad that I can do it without a witness. But they will look at the camera footage and if I didn't claim you, you're going to be returned. Understood?". The slave nodded slightly. „What would you like me to do, Sir?". „I think it's enough when you suck me.", he answered.

Relieved he went to his knees. That he could do. That's not difficult. Careful he opened his new owners jeans. No underwear. Good for him. He opened his mouth and began to lick at the cock before him. His owners wasn't hard. He prayed that it didn't had anything to do with his condition. Or that his owner wasn't pleased with him. After a minute his owner was hard enough and he began to suck at the cock. It was long and thick. Hopefully his new Master would lube him before he would took him. Otherwise he would probably bleed. And his previous Master had punished him especially painful when he did that. Suddenly his Master trusted hard into his mouth before he came. Even though he tried he couldn't swallow all. What would be his punishment for this? But Master just wiped the few semen from his face before he closed his jeans. „Stand up.", Master ordered.

He saw that his new slave, Don, he reminded himself, tensed. He knew why. „You're not getting punished, Don. This was probably the only time you had to serve me in that way.", he said and began to walk. He felt the confused gaze. „Master?". „I already have a slave. You can help him with the household while I'm away when you want.", he explained. Don's shoulders sagged with relief. It was more pleasant for slaves if there were two of them. „Another slave?". He nodded. „I think you will like him.", he said with a small smile.

Excited he looked out of the window. His new Master had explained a few rules. If there were true, he could do whatever he pleased at the house as long as he didn't broke anything on purpose. He would never do that. That he could call his new Master even by his name. Master said that he would eat with him and the other slave. Every evening and most if the mornings. His previous owner had fed him every two or three days, but if he was good, he could now eat every day. He hoped that the other slave didn't thought that he's going to replace him. Master had explained that he wasn't there to replace the other slave. He hoped it was true. Maybe, just maybe, he would even be allowed to look for his brother. When their former owner died, they were sold to different Master. When they stopped in front of a house he began to feel nervous. „Come.", said Master and walked to the house. It was old but beautiful. When Master opened the door he smelled that something cooked. He didn't knew what but it smelled delicious. Maybe he was already allowed to eat with Master this evening. „I already thought you didn't want to come home.", came a voice out of the kitchen. That was disrespectful. His previous Master would had punished him with 50 lashed. Would this slave also get punished? But when the slave came out of the kitchen he had to fight the tears in his eyes. „Don.", said Charlie toneless before he suddenly had an arm full of the other man. He didn't even tried to fight the tears now. „I can't believe that I found you.", he whispered in a small voice. He had his brother back.


End file.
